


Indescribable Moments  Mikey Way Pov

by badhabbitsarah, BatteryRoulette, Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Series: night watching series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Frikey, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badhabbitsarah/pseuds/badhabbitsarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatteryRoulette/pseuds/BatteryRoulette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has just realized he has been noticed by boy next door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescribable Moments  Mikey Way Pov

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Mikey Way or Frank Iero . I do not own them and they do not condone any behaviors mentioned in this fic. This is fic fake made up not real.

I saw the boy next door helping his mom carry boxes into the house, but I didn't really pay atention to him. I hadn't even seen the boy again after they first moved in. I really haddn't thought about him untill earlier tonight.  
I was laying in bed in the dark feeling horney. What teen boy isn't?  
I never play with myself when I think someone could be awake and catch me. Not that I was bothred by being cauhgt jacking off. After all, it is something most normal teen boys do. The thing is, I like to do so in ladies lingerie.  
I can imgine my mother's shame and my father's anger if they ever find out. I also know that my older brother -who's in college- would never let me hear the end of it if he ever saw me.  
That's why I chose to wait untill the wee hours of the moring to play with myself. 

Earlier tonight, I lay in bed, quitely listening, waiting untill I was sure every one was alseep, before I sliped out of my bed.  
I fliped on my bedside lamp, which gave off a soft glow, but wasn't bright enough to draw atetion. I padded quietly across the room to the closet, where I pulled out my favorite black Camisole Lingerie, with matching panties, and red accents, slipping it on my body. I love the way it caresses my skin when I slip it on.  
I checked the mirror on the closet door admiring how I looked in the womans undies. I went to the bed, laying myself out on it. I love the way I feel in silk, and sheer, and lace. It makes me feel sexy. It makes me hard. I slid my hand down to rub myself through the silky material, teasing my cock to it's full hardess. I played with it untill the silk started to grow damp. I tilted my head back, slightly arching my neck, blonde tresses of hair falling over my closed eyes, as I bit my lower lip, trying not to make too much noise, in fear of waking up my parents. I know how I must have looked, and I bet it was obscne. I started to run my fingers up and down the outside of the lace, enjoying the feeling of it against my cock. It felt amazing, the way the silk part of the crotch caressed my cock. I pushed up the camisole and slipped the panties down to my mid thigh, freeing my cock. It was already leaking, as I wrapped my fist around it, stroking it long and slow, from the base to tip. I caressed the tip, rubbing the precum around, before I found a staedy pace. Soon I was fisting my cock with wild abandonment. The moment I erupted thick, sticky ropes of hot cum that spalttered on my belly, I let out low whimper, and chewed my lip, to keep myself from making any more noise. It was suddenly way to hot in my room, and I was soaked in my own presperation, as lay there, panting. I tryed to slow my breathing, as my heart pounded in my ears, when suddnely, I saw somthing out the corner of my eye. I quickly realzied it was someone moving in the boy next door's window. I came to the realization that he had been watching me. Anger filled me for a breif moment, before I realzied if he was watching me, he must have liked what he saw.  
So I decided to him a show. I lay there, unconcered with my compermizing position, letting my hands draw his atetion my body, as I ran my finger through my cum, playing in it a bit before scooping some up with my fingers and making a show letting it run in to my open mouth, knowing he was there, in the darkness of his room, watching me.  
After I was done, I cleaned up, and turned the lamp off.  
I sank back into the darkness of my own room, and changed into my normal pijamas.  
Now, as I lay on my bed, I can't help but smirk to myself, and think that I should definitely do this again some time. Maybe I'll go talk to him some time.  
One thing I do know, tho, is that I was right.  
I look fucking sexy in women's lingerie


End file.
